Special Moments
by iheartShules
Summary: The 8th and probably last installment to the Moments series. ::Sorry no summary but it's too mushy to say anything:: Rated k but careful the sweetness could cause a toothache ;D
_**AN: Sorry this installment to the Moments series took THIS long but I kept hemming and hawing at how I wanted it. Then I lost inspiration or got sidetracked by other stories. So I settled on a nice oneshot that ended the series sweetly. I might write a mini little spinoff of this series to detail the adventures that our baes have with their twins but who knows. That wouldn't be until very distant in the future, if at all. I have other little goodies coming that have sat on the back burner for a while too. Anyways sorry for the long wait for this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

"We need to tell Finch to stop throwing us parties," Joss complained while nursing Jenna. John was feeding JJ from a bottle with the breast milk she pumped earlier. The twins looked alike right now, both having curly locks of hair, soft caramel skin thanks to John being so fair skinned, and large chocolate eyes.

John didn't seem to hear her and she smiled as he was so intently focused on their son, he hadn't even heard her. She loved watching him. John loved being a father even if it was running him ragged. Shaw had taken over most of the number working so John could help with the twins. Once the babies weren't infants things would get more even. Her mother already wanted to watch them the majority of the time. Harold also offered to watch them in the library, which he assured Joss was now child proofed.

"John…"

"Hmmm, love?" he murmured as he barely broke his concentration on their son to look at Jenna first, than her. His big blue eyes showed just how much he loved her and their little family.

"Tell Finch to stop throwing us parties," she commanded.

He chuckled. "I will. But you can't stop him on this one. This is to introduce Jenna and Jonathon Joseph," John pointed out. It had been easy for them to come up with names for their children. A lot easier than she had anticipated, she had known with ease the boy's name would be after John and her father, which helped secure him the nickname J.J. Their daughter's name was a little harder because John took forever to name her, but settled on Jenna Rose. It was beautiful, just like their daughter. Taylor had been amused by all the J names; claiming he was the only oddball until she pointed out his middle name was Jerome after Paul's late father.

"I know, just no more. He gave us an extravagant baby shower that we didn't even need and had the ladies eating freaking Prime Rib. Shaw was in heaven! She only came for the food," Joss complained, though only half heatedly. There was no way in hell she was ever inviting or going to another baby shower with Shaw, that was an experience best left to never happen again!

John looked back at his son and smiled at him. Their twins were such good happy babies. He hadn't heard them cry much except when they were hungry. "Momma took such good care of you and your sister in her that you are such a happy baby boy," he said as he lifted his son to his shoulder to gently tap on his back.

Joss grinned, feeling stupid happy at how happy John was, John looked down at her and smirked. "Careful, Joss, the look you're giving me is how we ended up having JJ and Jenna."

She snorted as Jenna had her fill. Joss picked up her daughter and did much the same as John. "Me! You're blaming me. You're the one that was all over me."

"Joss, not to argue with my wife and the mother of my children but it was you," he replied.

"Nope it was you," she countered.

"Let's agree to disagree."

"How about let's not and you agree you're wrong and I'm right," Joss said as they switched babies, both checking their diapers. "Hey momma's little man, tell your daddy he's insane and he was the one all over me." JJ kicked his legs in response. She looked at John. "See he agrees with me," she said as she made faces at her son in happiness and tickled his little belly.

John looked at Jenna as he lifted his daughter up into the crux of his elbow and touched her cute little nose. "Tell momma she's full of it." he whispered to his daughter and she grabbed his finger. He smiled at her before looking at Joss. "See, Jenna sides with daddy."

"Jenna always sides with daddy! She's already daddy's little girl," she admitted with softness. Jenna would fuss at night and would calm down whenever John sang to the baby. JJ was already sleeping through the night. Joss would listen to John sing and it calmed her too so she understood why Jenna went boneless in his arms and fell to sleep. "Fine let's just agree to disagree who was all over who." she said with a sigh. She knew it was them both. They had both forgot the condom in the heat of the moment.

John nodded as he got to his feet, setting his precious daughter back on their bed. Jenna was none too pleased with the development and cried in protest. "See, daddy's little girl!" Joss teased as Jenna's legs flailed, arms lifted and hands in fists. "Oh hush baby girl, daddy needs to get dressed." she soothed as she picked first her daughter up to rub her back, before grabbing their son and rested both her babies on her chest, watching their daddy get naked. She sighed. She couldn't wait until their sex life was back on. She missed having John inside her.

He chuckled. "We need to get going to our own party. It will be starting soon. Your mother will be picking Taylor up from his friend's house for us right?" he murmured getting dressed.

"Yes, momma said she would. Are Frankie and Craig coming? I know from the last phone call Frankie wasn't sure if they could make it which was upsetting him. He wants to see the twins," she said. "And his favorite sex god again," she added with a smirk.

John looked at her with a rueful shake of his head. "Is Frankie ever going to call me John?"

"Doubt that very much. He's still hoping you gave me a naked dance and that I'd spill and give him some details," she said with laughter. "Even if you did dance for me naked, I'm not giving him any details. You're my naked dancer," she said with not so subtle possessiveness. She didn't care if the world knew she was possessive of John and her family. She loved them and they were hers, just as John loved her and his family and they were his.

"Not happening in this lifetime Joss," he said. John wished Frankie never put that thought in his wife's head, she still asked from time to time if he would ever give thought to dancing for her naked. And the answer was always the same and she always pouted, and he always gave her something else that she wanted instead.

"Oh come on, you're so cute dancing in clothes." John's look darkened. "Fine, I'll try again later," she joked.

"You can keep trying but the answer will always be the same."

She chuckled. "Mmm…we'll see about that," she teased.

John shook his head as he opened the dresser drawer to rummage around for a shirt. "But I think Finch said they were coming and that they were flying in today just for it," he said. "Who do you want to dress: Jenna or JJ?"

"Jenna, I want our daughter in a cute dress," she said immediately.

He sighed. He remembered her outrage when he dressed Jenna the last time. "Yea, you're right, you better take Jenna. I don't see what was so wrong with what I put her in."

She sputtered. "Pajamas, John, you put her in pajamas!"

"Baby clothing looks the same," he tried to defend himself. He had thought they were cute pajamas. But Joss had wanted to doll up their daughter whenever they went to the market or anywhere with the twins. He had to agree, everyone stopped them every two seconds to get a load of the twins as they had to coo and go ga-ga over them.

"Just dress JJ. Men!" she complained as he took their son and she held her daughter who quieted down. "Baby girl, your daddy just doesn't get it that us girls like being dressed up sometimes. This cute little pink dress mommy and daddy bought you is perfect along with an adorable bow."

John smiled as Joss loved dressing Jenna. "Joss…"

"Hmmm," she made the sound as she looked up.

"I love you," he said softly.

Joss smiled. "I love you too, John."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. John was pushing the stroller for two and she lugged around the diaper bag. They were swarmed by their friends and family. Her mother and son were cooing at Jenna and JJ, immediately taking them out of the stroller. Frankie and Craig were swooning over her husband, and Joss was just grateful they made it. The intimate get together was actually nice, even if it was unnecessary.

Joss and John sat down together at a table as the group of adults that were invited which was mostly her family, friends, and such, moved away from them as they fawned over the babies. Joss gently shook her head as she realized that none of them had even greeted them. She watched as everyone made themselves look foolish for Jenna and JJ who were soaking up the attention.

"Do they even realize we are here?" John wondered softly, realizing that they were forgotten the moment the twins were out of the stroller.

"I doubt it. We'll be invisible until JJ or Jenna needs to be changed." Joss admitted, munching on a peanut from the dish on the table. Her eyes slid down to her tummy and were grateful to see her figure coming back. She was shedding pounds rather quickly, much easier this time around than when she had Taylor which was surprising since she was older now. But her doctor told her all the weight she had gained was all baby weight and nothing extra. Joss had been proud of herself and she hadn't even attempted to diet during her pregnancy. It sort of helped with the fact that her twins had rejected a lot of foods she tried to eat.

"So we could leave and no one would even know," he muttered.

"Probably," she agreed. JJ and Jenna were the stars of this shindig that was for sure. Lionel was making funny faces at the twins and even Shaw was in the group curiously looking at the babies. Her eyes narrowed on the presents in the back of the room. Finch was a dead man.

John looked at her and grinned. "Come here," he said as he reached his hand out.

She furrowed her brows. "What, where are we going?" she asked. They were not bailing on their own party that Finch threw for them and the babies.

"Be surprised, my love."

"I don't like surprises."

"I know you don't, neither do I, but this one you'll like,"he murmured seductively. She lifted a hand into his and allowed him to tug her to her feet.

She glanced at where everyone else was as he tugged her away from the party. "John we can't bail on our own party. I need to hear how they like the dress and shoes that Jenna is in." She loved getting to dress her baby girl in dresses and such. And surprisingly John had did a good job at dressing JJ, choosing the cutest blue corduroy jumpsuit and gray top with little Nike sneakers. He looked like a little champ.

"We aren't leaving." he reassured as he led her to the other room of the banquet hall that Finch rented for the evening. "I know Harold, he rented the entire place out so it was just a private gathering of our friends and family," he said as they stood in the large room alone.

"And…?" Joss led.

"Can't a guy just want his wife for a few minutes alone?—no zany or nosy friends, no family, no children. Just us." he murmured as John tugged her into his arms. "Just the woman I love, in my arms," he added as he nuzzled his nose near hers before dropping a light kiss on her lips, before pulling back just enough to slowly dance to no music. It was deathly quiet in this room and she smiled as she gazed up into his eyes.

"John, be careful, you're starting to turn into a true romantic," she teased as they easily fell into step together. She curled her arms around his neck.

"I guess that's what happens when you meet the love of your life," he murmured as he rested his hands on her hips. "You're that for me, Joss."

"And you're it for me too," she agreed softly. "I never really believed I would have this, John."

"Neither did I. I always wanted children but gave up hope that I would ever be a father. Thank you for granting me a dream come true. You, the twins, and Taylor mean everything to me."

She rested her head against his chest. "Now don't say things like that or we'll be trying out this banquet hall's bathroom." she teased recalling the time when John had gotten her to have sex in a bathroom.

She felt his rumble of laughter. They just gently danced together, quietly losing themselves in each other, and truly forgetting where they were. Until she glanced up and saw Finch watching them at the entryway. He didn't say a word, smiled at her, and turned gently closing the door to give them privacy.

Joss didn't tell John that Finch had seen them, instead she curled into her husband's embrace and got lost in their own music.

* * *

AN: If you recognize the name Jenna it is because I had used it in Photograph from Careese Themes. I just like that name for them lol. I hope this was a nice feel good story that gave the series a proper send off. Thanks for being patient for the update and I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading XOXOXOXOXOX!


End file.
